Pinky Promise Me
by Strings of a Puppet
Summary: l Gift!fic for Sakuraxkisu l "I don't want to kiss you."


**P**_**i**_**nk**_**y**_ Prom_i_se M_e_

* * *

_for Layla-chan _

_(sakuraxkisu)_

* * *

It was a quiet sunny afternoon, albeit the munching sounds of the young boy and girl sitting on the floor. The two were sharing a bowl of sliced mangoes and apples that the boy's mother brought in as a snack a couple of minutes ago to replenish their energy from playing "ninja" all morning. Quite contently, little Sasuke and Sakura chewed on the fresh fruit…that is until sea foam eyes focused on the boy in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun?" the small pink-haired girl asked after swallowing.

Immediately, the dark-haired boy looked up, knowing that tone very well. It was the sugary tone that implied she wanted something. And when she wanted something, she was sure to beg and annoy him until he gave into her commands.

"What?" He replied while attempting to refrain from sighing.

"I want you to give me my first kiss."

His head jerked up at her statement and he looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what surprised him first. The fact that she did not whine this time or the words that came out of her mouth. He had sharp hearing for a boy his age, but maybe he misunderstood. There was always that slight chance his sense of hearing chose to malfunction.

Sakura immediately began explaining, "This boy tried to kiss me today at the playground but I didn't like him, so I beat him up!"

She giggled at his nearly dumbfounded expression and when the half chewed piece of an apple fell from his mouth.

"...Uh," was all he managed to voice. He had no idea on where this was going, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"He was _this_ close to me!" Her legs were tucked under in a sitting position as she moved forward.

When her porcelain face appeared mere centimeters from his, he suddenly felt nervous at her closeness. It was not like this was the first time they were in each other's presence. In fact, he never noticed how close they were when they played with each other. To him…she was just…a friend. Quite honestly, he overlooked the fact that she was a girl sometimes, only because of how hard she could hit.

"I didn't know who he was! He just came up to me!" she pulled her body and head back—at a considerable and comfortable distance in his opinion—and stayed silent.

"...And?"

"He ALMOST kissed me! I was so scared! He was icky and had a noodle coming out of his nose!" she paused before continuing in the same sugary tone as before, "So will you please kiss me Sasuke-kun?"

"Why me?" He could feel his cheeks reddening, mimicking the exact red tint of the apple he was holding in his hand.

"Because you're my best friend silly!"

What did that have to do with the fact she wanted him to kiss him? Best friends did not do those stupid things! It was bad enough Sakura wanted to share her weird secrets with him and expected him to do the same. "I don't think—"

"Please Sasuke-kun?" whined Sakura, "I don't want anyone else to be my first kiss! Only you!"

"No."

"But why?" she complained, not understanding why he was so mean all of a sudden.

"I don't want to kiss you," he said simply…but effectively, judging by the hurt expressed across her features. And quickly following her fallen expression were tears that gathered in her eyes and low sniffling sounds as she averted her gaze.

"Sakura…_stop it._"

Her head only lowered further as her pink hair became a curtain, covering her small face. He had only seen her do this when she was bullied in the past and he began panicking. "Sakura—"

"Not until you..." she stopped to hiccup and that is when he saw the teardrops fall onto the wooden floor.

Sasuke never liked seeing people in pain. There was something from within him that lurched and begged him to do something to help. It bothered him to no end. "Stop crying! I'll…I'll—" he made a quick face before he took a deep breath, "I'll do it."

"Promise?" she asked after a small bout of silence.

"Uh-huh." _If that's what it takes to stop your pain. _

"Pinky promise me," she stated very seriously.

He stared at her pinky finger waiting for his. Honestly, he disliked this girlish tendency of lacing "pinky fingers" together when promising something. Shouldn't someone's word be enough? Many of the members of his clan believed in his father's word for instance. His father did not have to "pinky promise" when he gave his word to someone.

Still, with slight hesitancy, he mimicked the girl across from him and struck out his pinky finger. His pinky was joined by hers and they connected. Sasuke was ready to let go but Sakura looked at him expectedly.

"Say it."

His eyebrows creased in annoyance. "Pinky promise," he muttered.

As if he had uttered the words to a magic trick, a smile lit up her face and mood as she tackled him to the ground. Unprepared, he complained. "Get off me Sakura! You're heavy!"

"But I'm just hugging you!" she defended her action as she sat up. As he sat up as well, she had a suspicious look on her face.

"Are you nervous?" she asked when she noticed the red tint on his cheeks.

"Of course not!" he blurted out. And when she gave a look of doubt, he muttered shyly, "I never kissed a girl before."

"And I never kissed a boy before!"

"Okay…" he was at lost on how to get this thing over with. And she was just sitting there with a rather _smug_ look on her face. Why was she smiling like that? Instantly, he thought this was some sort of test. It was in his nature to be competitive, especially when he had an older brother who was perfect at everything.

"Fine," he said as the red tint deepened into a stronger color, but it did not lower his determination to achieve the task at hand. He was not a wimp and he was going to prove it right now.

"Okay! First thing is to close your eyes!"

Sasuke recalled when his parents would give each other a peck on the lips when they thought they were alone. It was rather fascinating to see…only if the people kissing were not your parents. It was icky to see his parents kiss but thankfully he had other things to do than to watch them do something like that, and besides, his father was hardly affectionate in public.

"You go first," she said.

"Er…what do you mean?"

"You got to kiss me first Sasuke-kun!"

"Why?"

"That's how people do it...sometimes. I think…umm..." the girl pondered for a moment, "It's supposed to be woe...man...tick when a boy goes first!"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!" she agreed nodding.

Heh, for a girl her age, how did she not know what romance was? Oh yeah, she was not your typical eight year old girl who liked ponies and…other girly stuff. "How?"

The girl rolled her eyes and spoke, "Just do it!"

With that she closed her eyes and leaned forward, pushing her palms on the floor to keep balance. And that was when he froze. _I'm not a wimp. I'm not a wimp! I am strong like nii-san!_

"Why aren't you moving?" she asked, opening up an eye to see what he was taking so long.

"Uh, your eyes aren't closed! I can't do it if you're staring at me," he said uncomfortably.

She pouted. "I was waiting for you!

When she closed her eyes again, his arms pulled his body across the floor a few feet. His stomach was in knots. His heart was beating rapidly as he focused on her mouth. At the mouth that would not shut up for five seconds and from which he heard the strangest things come out of. He never thought he would have to…_kiss _the pink-haired girl. She was just his friend! It was just so…_weird!_

Yet he leaned forward, half torn by the nerves and curiosity. They were apart a few inches and it transformed into centimeters. He calculated it would take half a second to...

His dry lips reached her awaiting pair. He barely applied pressure while he looked at her closed eyes. _What now?_ He thought. How long is this supposed to take? This is...

She cracked her eyes open, emerald met his, and pulled away instantly. "Your eyes are supposed to be closed!"

"Why?"

"Because...umm..."

More embarrassed than before, he stated annoyingly, "Then why did you open yours?"

Now it was her turn to blush. The pink in her cheeks was a darker shade from her bubble gum colored hair. "Well…You weren't even trying!"

"What?" Really! How dare she say that!

"That wasn't kissing! You just put your mouth on mine!" she added.

"That is kissing!" he quickly said to defended himself.

"I barely felt your mouth!"

"I don't know how to do these things! I'm eight!"

"Fine. Close your eyes!" she demanded.

"For what?"

"So I can kiss you!"

"No. That's just stupid—"

"The first one doesn't count!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me, Sasuke-kun!"

After a few minutes of bickering back and forth, he gave in due to her persistence. It really was not fair! Sakura could yap and argue for _hours. _How was he going to beat that? Closing his eyes, he only waited for about a moment until she kissed him. He knew he was blushing but did not know why he could not stop. It was just a stupid kiss that did not mean anything! Yet that did not lessen how awkward it felt. She stayed like that, unmoving, much to his unease and then she finally backed off.

Both opened their eyes at the same time. There was silence before they automatically scrunched up their faces, their hands raised in order to wipe their lips with the back of their hands.

"Ew," they said in unison.

"I'm not doing that with you again," she told him, "I don't get why people do it."

"Me neither," he agreed, still blushing.

"Promise me!"

And they sealed the deal with another pinky promise.

* * *

_Mmm._

She could taste the mango he had eaten just a few minutes ago in his hot mouth. Yet she could not enjoy the combination of the sweet fruit and his taste because he attempted to take control. Soon enough, wrestling tongues were engaged in battle, fighting for dominance until one tongue was bitten, resulting in a low growl and a feminine laugh.

In a moment of lost concentration when she had laughed, his hand pushed up her chin so her mouth was in his reach once more. This time he attacked her cherry lips, nibbling them as if they were edible. He could feel her lips turn into a pout, not that he minded exactly, because that gave him more to bite.

As hands roamed each other's bodies, their lips moved with such hunger, making them forget everything around them.

"Okay, that's enough," she said in the exact second he had begun to plant kisses on her neck.

The two teenagers separated from each other, trying to control their pounding hearts and the adrenaline conceived from the half hour they were exchanging saliva.

Well, that was definitely something to remember from their first date, even though they were going a bit too far. Sometimes she felt like they had been together for years…as friends. She valued his friendship deeply and when she began to feel more than platonic love, she was afraid of what he might think of it. But now…

Turning towards him, she spoke, "The candlelight dinner was...umm, it was unexpected, especially from you."

"Hn."

"But I mean I enjoyed it. Thank you for taking me out."

His lack of response still did not stop a smile from forming on her flushed features. Subconsciously, she licked her lips, unbeknownst to prying onyx eyes as she swept her pink bands from her face, deep in thought.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be my first someday."

He was caught off guard. "What?"

She smiled. "You're my best friend...and I love you silly."

The butterflies in her stomach would not stop fluttering crazily. She did not even look at him when she had announced her true feelings for him. Perhaps it was too soon to confess what she wanted from him. He probably thought she was absolutely insane. When the seconds passed and he still had not said a word, she nervously turned in his direction…

…to find his pinky finger sticking out.

Baffled she could not utter a word as she stared at it. He spoke instead, "Pinky promise me."

Once she remembered the old tradition and got over the sight of him sitting there like that, she raised her pinky as well.

And they sealed the promise with a kiss of their curled pinky fingers.

"You do know that you broke your pinky promise from when we were eight, right?"

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up."

Smiling, she lay her head on his shoulder, wondering when it would be the right time to introduce Sasuke to cuddling and spooning. However, the young woman hit the young man a few moments later when she realized something. "And there better be a wedding ring on my finger before you try anything—"

Sasuke looked amused before he neared her pouty mouth.

_Nibble._

* * *

a/n: me + fluff = gag (haha)


End file.
